Equipment
Normal Equipment Head Increase Ninjutsu, Taijutsu defense, and Libido dick chess’s power Clothes Increase Life Suit Increase Taijutsu defense Earring Increase Life & Ninjutsu attack or, Life and Taijutsu attack Ring Increase Ninjutsu attack Weapon Increase Ninjutsu and Taijutsu attack Feet Increase Ninjutsu defense Event Equipment Overview *Event Equipment are items that can be obtained during certain events. They are fore listed in the notice board on how to obtain them (recharge, consumption, training, ect...). There also is a possibility of obtaining weapons from gold chest draws. *Event Equipment have special abilities and bonus when ﻿equipped to certain cards. I.E. Mount Myoboku Scroll is a weapon that gives bonus Ninjutsu ATK and Chakra Recovery when equipped to Naruto or Jaraiya. Also note that these bonuses do not vary on the level or training stage of the card it is equipped to. *Event Equipment have three refining tiers. Refining special equips from tier one to tier two require 20 Ruby, Rubble, Liquor, and Flower Bags each to refine. Tier two to three require 40 of each material, as well as a special refining material for that equip. These special materials can be obtained through their respective "card owner's" event. For equips that have a fourth tier unlocked, they can be refined using materials in the rare ore/capture mine event via mine shop. *The max level on equipment is higher than lvl.120. Equipments *'Head' -Sharingan: Gives Stamina and Dodge. Bonus Hit to Madara when equipped. Refining Mat: Special Ability: Block one skill upon release of unique skill. -Retro Square Frame: Gives Nin ATK. Bonus Nin ATk and Hit to Chojuro when equipped. Refining Mat: *'Cloak' -Sage Cloak IV: Gives Stamina. Bonus Ninjutsu ATK and Dodge to its exclusive ninja Naruto. Jonin Armor II: Gives Ninjutsu ATK, HP, and Ninjutsu DEF. Additional bonus: Hp, Ninjutsu ATK, and Ninjutsu DEF to its exclusive ninja's: Kakashi, Might Guy.' *'Suit *'Earing' -Mangekyo Sharingan: Gives Nin ATK and Gen ATK. Bonus Hit and Stamina to Obito and Kakashi when equipped. Refining Material: -Pressure Damage IV: Enhanced Ninjutsu ATK and HP. Additional Bonus: Ninjutsu ATK and HP when equipped to its exclusive ninja Kakazu. Upon unique skill release, cast Wind Release: Pressure Attack to deal ninjutsu damage and weak all targets for 2 rounds. *'Necklace' -Guy's Scarf: Gives Stamina, Nin DEF, and Tai DEF. Bonus Tai ATK to Guy when equipped. Refining Mat: Red Silk *'Ring' -Black Rod (Madara): Gives Stamina, Hit, and Nin ATK. Bonus Stamina, Hit, and Nin ATK to Madara when equipped. Refining Mat: Special Ability: Chance to replace common attack to deal Nin. damage, reduce chakra recovery for 2 rounds, and stun for 1 round. *'Weapon' -Slug Scroll: Gives Nin ATK and Nin DEF. Bonus Nin ATK and Nin DEF to Sakura and Tsunade when equipped. Refining Mat: Shigu Forest Slug. -Black Rod: Gives Ninjutsu ATK. Bonus possibility to confuse enemies if equipped by Deva Path. Refining Material: -Lightening Spear IV: Gives Ninjutsu ATK. Additional bonus: Ninjutsu ATK and Hit to its exclusive owner Kakazu. Upon unique skill release, cast Lightening Release: Fake Darkness to deal massive Ninjutsu damage and to targets in a line and has a chance to stun them(Hit Required). -Shin - First Hokage Scroll: Gives Ninjutsu ATK.Additional bonus: Ninjutsu ATK to its exclusive ninja Hashirama Senju. Add two True Several Thousand Hands and one Wood Clone after normal ATK. *'Shoes' -Short Sandal: Gives Nin DEF and Dodge. Bonus Nin DEF and Stamina when equipped to Sakura or Tsunade when equipped. Refining Mat: Nindo of Gambling. -Intelligent Hard Work IV: Enhanced ninjutsu ATK and Hit. Additional bonus: Ninjutsu ATK and HP when equipped to its exclusive ninja Kakazu. Upon skill release, cast Fire Release: Pressure Attack to deal massive damage and weak all targets for 2 rounds. Event Equipment Category:Overview Category:Head Category:Cloak Category:Suit Category:Earring Category:Necklace Category:Ring Category:Weapon Category:Feet